Wedding Dress
by Seni Prodi
Summary: I wanted to see more stories of these two together. Bit of an in depth detailing of Kiryuin and Junketsu's relationship.


A/N: Okay so firstly, thank you guys for reading! If there are any grammatical mistakes please let me know.

Secondly, this was an attempt to look into the dynamic of two **very **troubled characters. I feel as though in canon this was a toxic relationship on both ends - with Kiryuin attempting total domination by literally "overriding" her kamui and Junketsu being this almost half-crazed beast vying for any leverage it can get. I really wanted to get more angles to this **thing** that they have. Because these are both broken individuals that suffered long term abuse from Ragyo, I felt that they could have possibly had a deeper connection than what we saw in the anime. Kindred spirits almost. In like, the worst way possible.

Trigger warning might be needed.

* * *

No one knew...she made sure of that. No one knew how weak she really was - how dependent the 'Great Lady Kiryuin' was. No one except her precious wedding dress.

Somehow she always kept coming back. No matter how hard she tried to resist the bond, to force herself away, she wouldn't last. She always went back to him. They were made for each other after all.

He craved her, to be one with her. He languished for the sweetness of her life's essence, the feel of her form inside him, filling him, the ever-steady beat of her heart like a beautiful mantra overloading his senses and making him whole again.

How he hated humans. Always trying to keep her away from him. She was his! He wouldn't let them. He wouldn't let them hurt her again. He felt her emptiness and sorrow every time they were forced to separate, so he would screech and dismember everything in the near vicinity to stay with her, to take away her grief with a fever dream of the happiness he ached to give her. All the while he would tighten his hold, refusing to leave her. He'd squeeze the breath out of her and give her the Bittersweet pain she desired - it was her favorite.

Her darkest secret? She loved him. She yearned for the agony that his ministrations put her through. The torment was its own hellish bliss. It was their disgusting ruse; their game an endless chase. The bond wormed its way into her psyche and became one with her very being. She was losing control.

Her gasp was the only commotion in the barren, immaculate porcelain that was her private lavatory. Junketsu pressed himself taunt against her frame, all the while painfully sucking away at her blood. He had to hurt her... She let them take him away so many times before; She drowned out his panicked, crazed cries and over-rideded their connection out of spite in the battlefield; She tortured him to continue in her sick play. His grip fastened further into her flesh. He had to punish her so she wouldn't dare leave him once more. Her body sagged against the door before collapsing to the tiled floor altogether; no longer having the strength to fight her desires. Will power alone could only go so far.

"Junketsu," She whispered softly as black spots began to swim in her vision.

She finally gave in to his demands. Satsuki hugged the clothing wrapped around her and released her mental barriers, laying all of herself bare to him. The bond took the misery away and caused a warmth to spring up from the depths of her subconscious. It put her in a near state of euphoria. It made her heart flutter. Dancing along her skin in an entrancing whisper beckoning her further into its foreboding hold, she gladly followed deeper into the ethereal abyss.

The feral kamui had never had a voice, was never sane, yet when they synchronized (albeit forcefully) Junketsu didn't need a voice to convey his emotions. Kiryuin felt them as if they were her own. Harmonizing made her complete, made her feel whole. The connection gave her hope that she wasn't so alone anymore. Made her feel like she could be loved; that she deserved to be loved. And so she would always go back to him... even after the most gruesome of days that felt like purgatory.

Junketsu's embrace loosened and Kiryuin managed to take in a breath. The combination of his grasp, their freshly ignited union, as well as the allowance of oxygen to grace her lungs, sent ripples of pleasure throughout her being. A content purr could be heard from her dearest kamui as satisfaction rolled off him in waves. The vibrations created a tickling sensation along her now sensitive skin.

_This_. This was what she longed for. The wholeness she felt as he completed her. She taunted Ryuko for her attachment to her Senketsu, but she was the same with Junketsu wasn't she. Maybe more so.

The Great Lady Satsuki… The title was an absolute lie. A disguise, a mask, worn to conceal her true self. Her weakness. For in blatant honesty, she needed his strength.

Junketsu was ferocious, uncaring, with strength above all laws and creeds; he was supreme. He was everything she wanted to be. He was everything she wasn't. That was why she tortured him. Out of envy. Using the only dependency that her ravenous darling had - her blood. She dominated him with this vulnerability and relished in the aftermaths of his rage induced frenzies when he contorted her body into morbid positions until there were tears in her eyes and repents from her mouth. The abuse taken and given from both ends was as mortifying as it was delightful for them both. The relationship between the two was a dysfunctionally corrupted abomination of what love is supposed to be. Yet it was this very erroneousness that made these deprived deviants of individuals bond in their depravity. An appallingly carnal love for each other conveyed through vulgar penance.

She knew that if her horrid secret got out, she'd be labeled as a filthy eccentric, forever tainting her name past any retribution. But that just made it more appealing. There was something so gratifying about the psychotic adulteration.

'My lovely wedding dress.' she thought wryly as she played with the hem of his skirt. A small smile pulled at her face when Junketsu nipped her for her ministrations.

* * *

A/N: As I said before, both of them are _**broken.**_ These two individuals had extensive trauma inflicted upon them since they're creations. Kiryuin was literally created with the purpose of wearing Junketsu. In her mother's eyes she was a failed prototype of what Ryuko became and nothing more than a plaything to use at her disposal. Now I don't see either of these resilient and proud characters having any particularly healthy relationships in the series (keep in mind everyone at the Academy depended on/ adored/ worshipped Kiryuin, but she didn't really have anyone to do that to). Nor do I see them (more specifically Kiryuin) reaching out and admitting their "weaknesses" to others, so the wounds never got to heal… and because of this their perceptions and self images would be warped beyond belief. Hence this fic.

I see these two as victims turned abusers, feeding off each others' misery since that was the only thing that they had as a reference to "love" or "closer connections". And they'd be so psychologically scarred that they'd feel that they deserve this treatment (warped perceptions).

Just my thoughts. Wanted to experiment with their dynamic a bit. Feel free to leave your ideas on them! :)


End file.
